The present invention generally relates to a display device and methods for assembling and disassembling the display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to the suppression of electromagnetic radiation, simplification of the assembly process, and further optimum constitution for separation and recovery of the display device, which uses a cathode-ray tube (hereinafter called the CRT), and methods for assembling and disassembling the display device.
Generally, a power switch and a brightness control knob used in a prior art CRT display device are arranged, with facility of operation taken into consideration, on the front face below the CRT, while a module and so forth mounted with other electronic circuits are disposed at the rear. As shown in FIG. 7, therefore, a front module 1 is secured by screws to the front face below the CRT display device. The main module 2 is disposed at the rear, and interface cables 3 and 4 are electrically connected by connectors 5 and 6 with the main module 2, whereby a power circuit is formed. In the case of such a structure, therefore, the overall length of the interface cables 3 and 4 must be increased to some extent in order to facilitate connection with the main module 2. It, however, becomes necessary to clamp the extended cables 3 and 4 to prevent them from being pinched by the main module 2 or the front module 1. Further, it also becomes important to take a measure for suppressing electromagnetic wave radiation coming from these cables 3 and 4. A conceivable measure to be taken to suppress the electromagnetic wave radiation is to enclose the cables 3 and 4 with a braided wire or to hold the cables 3 and 4 in contact with a metallic bottom chassis 8.
On the other hand, a problem of global environmental disruption has occurred in recent years. One of the measures urged to solve this environmental problem is the recycling of industrial wastes. It is therefore an important prerequisite to facilitate the disassembly of discarded equipment into various recyclable materials.
Display devices of related arts have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. Sho 58-99078 and Sho 63-135076.
According to a method for enclosing the cables 3 and 4 with braided wire or for holding the cables 3 and 4 in contact with the metallic bottom chassis 8, a substantial electromagnetic shielding effect is obtainable to accomplish the suppression of electromagnetic wave radiation. In the meantime, however, no countermeasure against the environmental disruption has been taken into consideration (for example, the recycling of industrial wastes).
That is, in the case of the disclosed prior art display devices, when the front module is taken out, the main module is first drawn out to the rear of the CRT display device, and then the cables must be disconnected from the connectors. Subsequently, screws fixedly attaching the front module are removed to remove the front module. The above procedure, however, is inefficient. Furthermore, in the case in which the cables are covered with metal such as a braided wire, an increased amount of work is required for separating the cable into plastics and metallic parts as waste materials, and moreover the recycling of the waste material is unfeasible, which, from the viewpoint of economy, will not present a practical solution to the above problem.